


Octavian's Mischief Makers

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Catboy!Percy, Collars, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Luke never died in the Titan War, M/M, Magic, Multi, PTSD Percy, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian and Luke met during the Titan War and started a relationship. Said relationship comes to a halt when Octavian believes Luke to be dead after the war - only, Luke isn't dead. Luke survived the war. </p><p>And that's where things get complicated, because Luke slowly falls in love with Percy over the months between the wars where Percy helps him heal. Then Percy gets abducted and dumped at Camp Jupiter, where he has a one-night-stand with Octavian. And then, after the war, Luke and Octavian are reunited again and resume their relationship and Percy is left wondering how he fits into this, or anything anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavian's Mischief Makers

PJatO || Luktavercy || PJatO || Octavian's Mischief Makers || PJatO || Luktavercy || PJatO

Title: Octavian's Mischief Makers – Percy and his Blondes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, spanking, D/s, collar, catboy, magic

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke (established), Ethan/Alabaster, Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), Frank/Hazel/Leo (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

Summary: Octavian and Luke met during the Titan War and fell into a relationship. Luke lives through the Titan War and over the course of the Giant War, the two remain a couple. It only gets complicated when Percy, who Luke had been harboring feelings for years now, needs someone to consult him after everything he had been through. Somehow, things still fall into place for the three.

**Octavian's Mischief Makers**

_Percy and his Blondes_

Luke was stuck in quite the complicated situation. It could be rather easy. The problem was it wasn't easy at all, not even a little bit. It was a mess, from the start to the ending and especially in between.

It had started when this wide-eyed kid had come to camp. Percy Jackson, with his incredible sea-green eyes, his innocence and sass and especially so his will. That boy had determination beyond belief. He had impressed Luke and at first, Luke was amused by the puppy love and adoration that the young one had for him. Luke was ashamed how he used it against Percy and manipulated the boy, but in his defense, Luke was being manipulated himself, by Kronos.

Things got different when Greeks and Romans teamed up together on the rebels' side. Octavian Simmons entered Luke's life. The power hungry augur of New Rome. The handsome tall blonde who was easily swayed by Luke's charms. They easily fell into bed and then fell in love. They planned on taking over the world together, to rule it together, side by side.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan. Kronos nearly got Luke killed, trying to take over Luke's body entirely. All Luke had wanted was the titan's power, not to lose himself. Percy saved Luke's life by killing him. The Apollo Cabin was fast enough to reanimate Luke – with his own soul in place. And thus, the prophecy was fulfilled and Luke had died a hero's death. That was honored and some of his reputation was restored. Most still treated him as the enemy though. The only ones who truly trusted him and forgave him were Percy, Annabeth and the Hermes Cabin.

Sadly enough, the whole ordeal had taken its toll on Luke and he was tied to the infirmary for half a year. Long enough to be thought of as dead by Octavian. Understandably so; the titans hadn't taken over the world and Luke hadn't shown his face in half a year. So Luke couldn't even hold it against Octavian that he slept with Percy – after all, the adorable kid had grown into one gorgeous teen.

And the matter was more complicated, again. Because Percy had been abducted by Hera, his memories wiped as he found himself at Camp Jupiter, where he instantly felt drawn to the tall blonde who treated him not exactly the way he deserved. There was a pattern to Percy's preference.

The Giant War passed without Luke noticing much. He was still in rehabilitation and only properly up to anything by the time the war was over. Oh, he was not the only one surprised to see Octavian at the great celebratory bonfire held by the Greeks, where Romans and Greeks were finally united. They were awkward around each other for about two hours, before kissing feverishly.

Since Percy regained his memories of apparently being in a relationship with Annabeth, he couldn't hold it against Luke that the Greek blonde was getting it on with the Roman blonde. Messy.

The mess only grew from there on out.

Percy was broken after the war, there was no other way to phrase it. He had gone through Tartarus and while he had been gone for half a year, his girlfriend had fallen in love with a daughter of Aphrodite. A tomboyish bossy girl that was quite the fighter herself. Very much like Annabeth's first crush; Thalia Grace. Luke had been there when he saw her fall in love with Piper and as much as it hurt him on Percy's account, he was also happy that she was finally brave enough to stand true to who she was, because Annabeth very much was a lesbian. When Thalia had joined the hunt, it had left Annabeth heartbroken and Percy? Percy had been a safe option.

"I—I'm sorry... I shouldn't always come to you...", whispered Percy hoarsely.

Luke grunted as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He blinked blearily at Percy. Percy in his Captain America boxers and shirt, with bloodshot eyes. Sighing, Luke opened the door some more. Grunts came from inside – specifically from Connor who threw a pillow at Luke for turning on the lights in the middle of the night. Travis huffed and wrapped an arm around his brother in his sleep, pulling Connor so the younger could hide his face in Travis' chest.

"C'mere, Perce", sighed Luke softly and wrapped an arm around Percy.

In the end, Hermes Cabin had been the very first place where Percy had felt like he belonged. The Giant War had hurt Percy more than the Titan War did, mostly so because of Tartarus. It was also hard because he didn't know who to turn to. Jason was very busy being the new pontifex maximus and he got a lot of help from Nico, because his shadow-traveling proved to be quite useful in the task at hand. Reyna and Frank were busy being praetors. Leo had died when he blew up Gaia, just to come back with a metal dragon and a titan's daughter in tow. These days, Leo was very busy being coddled by Frank and Hazel. Those two had not been fine with Leo 'dying' and it had made them realize that they were very much in love with the Latino. Or so Percy had told Luke. It wasn't like Luke knew Frank and Hazel beyond occasional Graeco-Roman meetings. Last but not least were Annabeth and Piper, who were living in San Francisco now with their respective families, being happy, in love and attending college in New Rome. In short; Percy was lonely and didn't know who to talk to about the war. The others seemed to be coping on their own somehow.

Percy however was stuck. He was alone, he wasn't good at coping with things, he was scared and scarred. He was scared to the bone by everything he had experienced lately. Luke was there to step up. When all other people close to Percy seemed too preoccupied with taking care of their own wounds – which they had every right to after what they had been through – Luke was there.

"What did you dream about?", asked Luke in a low voice, guiding Percy toward his bed.

Hermes Cabin was decidedly more empty now that every non Hermes kid had moved out. Finally everyone had their own bed, no one had to sleep on the ground anymore. Alabaster and Lou had the Hecate Cabin, Ethan was so far the only occupant of the Nemesis Cabin. Everyone had the place they deserved. It made Luke feel bitter to think of all the deaths that had to come for this change to happen, but this was what Luke had always fought for. Equality.

"...The... the pit...", whispered Percy barely audible.

Luke sat down on his bed and pulled Percy along with him. The son of Poseidon more than willingly snuggled up to Luke. Percy was like a young kitten when he felt vulnerable and scared, seeking warmth, protection and cuddles. And after everything Percy had done for him, Luke couldn't deny Percy this comfort. He couldn't let the savior of Olympus down and leave him alone. Sure, Luke had a boyfriend – hah, _finally_ now that the wars were over and Greeks and Romans were united, finally Luke got to call Octavian _his_ and his boyfriend at that. And Luke loved Octavian. Octavian was the first one to make him feel strong, to fully support him. All the time, Luke felt like he had to be the leader, had to be strong for others. It was different with Octavian though and it had been so easy to picture ruling the world with the other blonde.

It was kind of ironic that Luke now filled that same role for Percy though. Percy, who had always tried to be strong for all of camp, for the whole world, who had carried too much on his small shoulders even at the age of twelve. Percy, who truly deserved to have someone who made him feel safe and protected for a change, someone he could lean onto. Percy, who had grown from that slightly awkward, innocent-eyed child into this gorgeous and adorable young man.

"It's alright, Perce", assured Luke tenderly, running his fingers through Percy's hair. "Everything is alright. It can't hurt you anymore. You're safe, you're with me. I promise, I will never let _anything_ harm you again. Not... Not after all that has happened. I'll make up for it by never letting you get hurt by anyone, not even me, ever again, Perce. You're safe, kitten..."

The son of Poseidon was already asleep half way into what Luke had said. It was really easy to sooth Percy. All Percy needed was someone to hold him and speak soft, tender words. Luke sighed and brushed his lips against Percy's forehead as he cradled the smaller and younger demigod closer. He loved the way Percy felt against his body. Honestly, when Luke had first started comforting Percy, it had been pure friendship – he truly just wanted to help the broken Sea Prince. But the longer this went on, the more his feelings for Percy shifted. The protectiveness was still there, it had just grown and evolved. Luke had fallen in love with Percy. If he was being fully and truly honest with himself, he had already fallen in love with Percy before that. When Percy had saved Luke's life, when Percy had been there to support Luke and help him through the healing process when all but his former cabin and Annabeth had turned their backs on him. Honestly, without Percy, Annabeth, Ethan, Alabaster, Lou, Cecil, Travis and Connor, he may have never fully recovered. He wouldn't have stayed at camp, because there wouldn't have been left a place for him. In the time Luke had been tied to the bed by his injuries, Percy had regularly visited him, encouraged him, helped him with his rehabilitation, while Octavian was all the way on the other end of the US and they hadn't seen each other in months and Luke didn't even know if Octavian was still alive after the Titan War. Luke had only realized his feelings now that Percy was the one leaning on him though.

And now this had gotten messy because of that.

First Percy had been crushing on Luke, then Luke and Octavian had gotten together just to be separated by the war, which had led to Luke falling in love with Percy, who then got abducted by Hera and had a very heated and apparently also passionate one-night-stand with Octavian, just to end with Octavian and Luke getting back together. See? Messy and complicated.

Luke had the boyfriend he had loved for two years now, but they were living states apart and he was currently holding _the other_ boy he loved. The boy who needed help and support at the moment, not love-drama. The boy who had slept with Luke's boyfriend at one point and apologized in the most adorable way once he learned the truth after the Giant War. It took a while to coax details out of Percy and in the aftermath, Luke truly regretted getting those details, because they haunted his dreams ever since. Percy had been _very_ thorough in describing the afternoon he had shared with Octavian. Really truly very thorough. Luke was about ninety percent sure that Percy being so thorough in his retelling of the events was Percy being a tease. Maybe, perhaps, Percy still had feelings for Luke too, even after all those years. Maybe that crush had never gone away.

Not that Luke could afford to think about that, because then Percy would get even more tempting than he already was – which seemed like quite the impossible thing actually. Luke couldn't allow himself to be in love with Percy. Because Luke loved Octavian and Luke was happy with Octavian and Percy deserved better than being some sideline fling. He deserved to be cherished and worshiped and cared for – by someone who hadn't tried to kill him multiple times. The thought still made Luke's gut twist in an ugly way. The things Kronos had made Luke do when the titan had infested Luke's mind. All those awful, ugly things. That Percy could forgive him just showed what an amazing person the Sea Prince was. It was reason enough why Percy deserved someone _better_.

/break\

Percy sighed softly as she woke up the next morning in the warm, safe embrace of Luke. The blonde was still asleep as Percy's eyelids fluttered open. He was so glad to have Luke. Everything had changed with the Giant War. After the Titan War, Percy had thought things would get better. Sure, they had lost friends and loved ones, but... he thought that after it, they could have a normal life. And then the Giant War had happened. So much had happened. It was so much crueler than the Titan War. The months without memories, home or anyone to trust. All the awful things that had happened in the Giant War. Worst of all Tartarus. Tartarus had broken something inside Percy.

And of course his love life just rubbed salt into his injuries too.

While he was gone, Annabeth had found love somewhere else and even though Percy had felt bitter about it at first, he understood. He had been gone for half a year without a trace and Piper had been a pillar during that time. They both also knew that they had only been replacements for each other. Percy had sought a bossy blonde with the slightest abusive streak to replace Luke. Annabeth had sought out a rebellious, risk-taking sassy brat to replace Thalia. It was easy letting go of Annabeth, especially when he saw how happy she was with Piper, but the timing was awful. After everything that had happened, Percy would have needed the support. But on the other hand, Annabeth was the entirely wrong person to ask for support. She had suffered so much herself, also in Tartarus.

Annabeth found comfort in Piper and in her mortal family, having moved back to San Francisco where both her family and Piper's father lived. She had moved on to a good life. Everyone had moved on. Everyone was doing well trying to deal with their scars and wounds.

For Percy, the comfort came from Luke. Luke, the one he had adored right from the start. Luke had been the very first person after Grover to treat him kindly. And Percy firmly believed that it had been sincere. That it had been Luke's feelings, not Kronos using Luke to abuse Percy. Percy had been crushing on Luke since his first week at camp. The Titan War twisted things, but afterward Percy's feelings awoke again and grew stronger. Luke lived, Luke was back to being Luke, Luke spend time with Percy, Luke _needed_ Percy. For the first four months after the Titan War, Percy did everything to help Luke healing, both physically and emotionally.

It were Percy's feelings for Luke that had made him sleep with Octavian at Camp Jupiter that first day he had been there. Not because Octavian was kind, but because he was cruel. Like Luke had been during the Titan War. Blonde, tall, blue-eyed, handsome. Percy hadn't remembered Luke, but there was still that faint notion and that faint notion had led to Percy losing his virginity... in the most intense way Percy could have imagined. Octavian was rough, but not brutal. It was actually kind of surprising to have the blonde wait and be borderline tender...

/flashback\

Percy found himself pinned against the walls of the temple, the gutted stuffed toys at his feet and the augur all up in his face, sneering at Percy as he held onto Percy's wrists tightly. It was awkwardly arousing to be pinned like this, at the taller one's mercy. The sneer turned wicked.

"That why you really here?", asked Octavian, a thick London accent that had only been barely noticeable before but seemed heavier when aroused. "Came to be bend over the altar, Perseus?"

Percy blushed as he noticed the bulge in his own pants, biting his lips hard. Something about this situation was ridiculously hot. Even the way Octavian smirked at him like a predator. It wasn't like Percy held any fond feelings for the augur – so far Octavian had been a bastard and nothing more. And still, something about exactly that turned Percy on. Acting on instinct, because he had absolutely nothing to lose because he had no one who cared for him, no memories of anything good ever happening to him and he didn't even know if he'd come back alive from that stupid quest to save Death. Why shouldn't he make at least one semi good memory before he walked into death, literally? Without thinking any further, Percy dove in and crashed their lips together in a kiss. His first kiss, for all Percy remembered. It was harsh, all teeth and bites and growling. Octavian tightened his grip on Percy, physically forcing Percy into submission and Percy couldn't help but moan. Octavian smirked victoriously into the kiss as he pushed his tongue in and pressed against Percy. The son of Neptune moaned again as he felt Octavian's bulge press against his. He thrust forward, causing more friction between them and finally also making Octavian moan.

"Enough foreplay", grunted Octavian and pushed off some.

Percy yelped as Octavian harshly pulled Percy's pants down and practically threw him onto the heap of dead plush toys. Percy groaned softly as Octavian held him down and pushed two fingers into Percy's mouth without another word. It took Percy a moment to catch on and he started sucking vigorously while Octavian started pinching and twisting his nipples. Percy moaned and arched his back, letting the fingers slip out of his mouth again. The son of Neptune didn't know what he expected, not entirely, but he sure didn't expect Octavian to slowly insert one finger. The blonde paused and wiggled slowly, eyes fixed on Percy's face, watching for signs of distress.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Perseus?", inquired Octavian annoyed after a moment.

"...I didn't... expect you do, uh... use your fingers?", offered Percy awkwardly and confused.

"What else am I supposed to do, Perseus?", sighed Octavian exasperated. "Just thrust wildly into you and tear you apart? Why yes, that sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"You don't strike me as the type bothered by blood", snorted Perseus.

Octavian halted in his motion, glare sharp. "I do not mind inflicting a little pain, if you think I'm some kind of heartless rapist, you should get out of here and not show your face again. Just because I don't throw around tender words and useless empty uplifting phrases like you do does not mean I am _ever_ cruel toward my partners, you impertinent little prat."

The blonde started to pull out and Percy hastily grabbed him by the shoulder, offering his best apologetic kitten look and shaking his head wildly. "N—No. No, I didn't... I didn't mean it like that... don't stop. Please. I just... I don't know what to _think_ or _do_. So just... please do something?"

Octavian heaved a long-suffering sigh and slowly added another finger. "Very well, you attention-starved little kitten. If you need a petting that badly, you'll get it."

Percy sighed softly, clearly relieved that Octavian was willing to pay attention to him – and how pathetic did that make him feel, that he craved the attention of the one man who had treated him the worst so far in this city. Then again, Octavian was the one who had paid him the most attention so far. A gasp passed his lips as Octavian started scissoring him and trailing bites down his neck.

"Relax some, will you?", grunted Octavian irritated.

"Kinda hard with someone's fingers up your ass", argued Percy with a glare.

"You could at least _try_ ", chided Octavian and added another finger.

Childishly, Percy stuck his tongue out at the blonde, but he still tried to take a deep breath and relax a little. Octavian hummed pleased when the muscles around his fingers gave in a little. He leaned over and placed a nearly tender kiss on Percy's temple, much to Percy's confusion.

"Good boy", praised Octavian, stretching him even more. "Now get me nice and wet."

The blonde sat up and placed his hand on the back of Percy's head, pushing him toward his crotch. Percy willingly opened his mouth wide to swallow as much of Octavian as possible, his cheeks red at the praise, which was honestly the most confusing thing so far. And that was saying a lot, considering that he had the augur's fingers up his ass and his cock down his throat. After a couple moments of bobbing, Octavian pulled out of Percy on both ends. His hands slipped to grasp Percy's thighs and spread his legs. Percy bit his lips so hard they nearly split as he held his breath and waited for Octavian to push in. The blonde gave another annoyed sigh as he pressed their lips together, tracing Percy's teeth to loosen them from his lips.

"Again: Relax", ordered Octavian as he eased his way in.

Percy nodded sharply, wrapping his arms around Octavian and holding onto the blonde for support. Octavian's thrusts were hard, sharp and merciless – but not in an uncomfortable way, more in an addictive way. Percy wanted more of this. He wanted it harder, more ruthless, deeper. And he told Octavian so. The blonde seemed amused by Percy's whines and pleas and whimpers.

"You are truly desperate", chuckled Octavian, one eyebrow raised. "I think I do enjoy you in this state. Far better than the loudmouthed hero wannabe."

He grunted as he pulled out and sunk right back in. Percy gasped breathlessly as the blonde hit his prostate. His nails dug into Octavian's back, scratching, making the augur hiss in pain. Though Octavian didn't complain, so Percy didn't stop. He pulled the blonde into another harsh and feverish kiss. Percy moaned darkly as Octavian finally started to pay attention to his cock, jerking it roughly. Within only a few seconds did Percy come all over Octavian's chest and stomach. Percy should probably feel embarrassed about coming so fast, but then Octavian hit his prostate again and Percy really couldn't care any less. Percy was completely blissed out as every nerve-end in his body seemed on fire and Octavian still kept fucking him until the blonde came inside of him. Whimpering softly, Percy collapsed against the fluffy toy animal carcasses. Octavian stayed inside of him as the blonde also laid down, pulling Percy close so the son of Neptune could rest his head on Octavian's chest. Sea-green eyes stared up at Octavian with clear confusion.

"What is it this time, Perseus?", asked Octavian exhausted.

"...You're cuddling me", offered Percy teasingly.

"I'm using you as a cock-warmer. That's a difference. And I am also not yet willing to go get a shower", replied Octavian, looking inquisitively at Percy. "Do _you_ feel like walking?"

"No", snorted Percy. "Like, not ever again."

That actually got something akin to an honest laughter from Octavian and weirdly enough, Percy found himself liking the sound. He hadn't expected Octavian to be the kind of lover he was. He certainly hadn't expected to be laying in Octavian's arms now. A suspicious little voice was whispering into his ear, tempting him. Maybe, just perhaps, he had a place to return to. Maybe he could survive this quest and come back to New Rome and just start a new life. His memories hadn't returned in months, why should they ever return, really? Maybe it was best to start anew. Reyna seemed rather nice, so did Hazel, Frank and Dakota. And perhaps there were other sides to Octavian too, more nice things to be discovered. Maybe all Octavian needed was someone willing to dig deeper. Maybe Percy could be that someone. Maybe Percy could find... happiness.

/flashback|end\

Of course Percy couldn't find happiness. Some people just weren't meant to be happy.

New Rome wasn't his to return and neither was Octavian. Percy had to learn the hard way that the blonde actually had a boyfriend – one he had believed to be dead, but was very much alive after all, as Octavian realized on the big reunion and victory celebration at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth wasn't his to return to either, once he remembered her. Not that he truly _desired_ to.

And then there was Luke, who had popped up in Percy's mind once his memories returned and he learned about Annabeth's relationship with Piper. He thought, okay, maybe he wasn't Roman but Greek and wouldn't return to New Rome, but perhaps he could find the courage to ask Luke out once this war was over. Just to see Luke and Octavian heatedly make out behind the Hermes Cabin at the big celebratory bonfire after the Giant War ended. It was poetically cruel that the two men Percy viewed as dating options for himself were actually a couple themselves.

And here he was now, nearly a year after the Giant War, pathetically trying to sneak at least some moments with Luke in. He knew Luke would never be his, never want him, because he had Octavian and damn did those two love each other. But he felt so safe and good in Luke's arms. Egoistically, he wanted Percy to himself, even though he could see that Octavian needed Luke more than Percy did. The cruel bastard was so soft and humane with Luke, the way Octavian looked at Luke with total adoration like he was willing to lay the entire world down to his feet. It was what Octavian needed and it was what Luke deserved. Neither of them needed someone as broken as Percy and if Percy would push himself between them, then Percy would be forced to decide between them and one of the blondes would end up lonely and heartbroken and Percy didn't want that either. He wanted both of them to be happy and that only worked when they were together.

"Hey. Hey, did you have another nightmare, Perce?", asked Luke concerned, cupping Percy's cheek. "Why do you look so upset? Come on, talk to me, Perce."

"Nothing", sighed Percy and shook his head. "Just... too little sleep last night, I guess. You... uh... you got plans with Octavian today, right? Big date and all?"

"Yeah", replied Luke with a dorky grin on his lips. "He called yesterday and said he and Rachel are going to come here by tonight some time. Apparently, they decided to pause on their work with Ella on the Sibylline scrolls since your baby brother abducted their harpy."

"Ty has been complaining how your boyfriend and Rachel kept hogging his girlfriend", grinned Percy, feeling a little happier thinking about his brother. "Besides, I doubt you're complaining."

"Oh, not at all", laughed Luke and shook his head, nose rubbing against Percy's soft hair. "I haven't actually physically seen him in nearly two months now. IMs just aren't the same."

"No kidding. They make sex kind of hard, don't they?", called Cecil out teasingly.

"Oh shut it", huffed Luke and threw a pillow at his younger half-brother.

"How about we all go and get some breakfast?", offered Percy a little amused.

"...Breakfast...?", slurred Connor sleepily, cracking one eye open.

That made those already awake laugh amused as everyone started to gather themselves up.

/break\

"So... what are you telling Boyfriend #1 about Boyfriend #2, Lucas?"

Luke glared up at his best friend with all the annoyance he could muster. Ethan just smirked knowingly. The two of them were out in the woods together with Cecil and the Hecate siblings Alabaster and Lou. Alabaster snickered as he rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder while playing some kind of card game with his younger sister Lou and her best friend Cecil. Ethan, even though his focus was on Luke, was also running one hand through Alabaster's messy brown hair. The three of them – Luke, Ethan and Alabaster – stuck together like glue. In a camp full of demigods who had been hurt by the rebels, they hadn't exactly been appreciated at first. Lou Ellen, she fought hard to protect her big brother from anyone who thought to sneer at them. It was much appreciated by Alabaster, who had always held Lou dear. So somehow, Luke and Ethan too started spending a lot of time with the young witch. And Luke's siblings, they had been very accepting too.

"Stop glaring at my boyfriend like you want to set him on fire when he's talking about your boyfriends", chided Alabaster, raising one eyebrows. "Besides, it's a valid question."

"It is _not_. I have one boyfriend. _One_ boyfriend", corrected Luke annoyed.

"And... what about the half-naked, dripping-wet son of Poseidon you have been intensely staring at for the past half hour?", inquired Ethan curiously.

"The one who had been sneaking into your _bed_ for the past... months", added Cecil.

"The one staring at you like you hung the fucking moon for him", snorted Lou.

"I hate you people", sighed Luke and shook his head. "Percy is not my boyfriend."

"That makes the question all the more pressing though", stated Alabaster. "You're been spending a lot of time with Percy. Very... intimate time. Not accusing you of cheating or anything, just saying that, from the perspective of a boyfriend, all the cuddling you do with the kid will not be appreciated. You know, the boyfriend coming over tonight."

"The very possessive boyfriend, if I might add", drawled Ethan out. "He won't like seeing Percy sneak into your bed at night. So, what's it gonna be? Piss Octavian off, or reject Percy?"

Luke took a shaky breath, eyes drawn back to the half-naked Percy in the lake, laughing and playing water ball with the Stolls. Ethan's question truly was valid. He knew how possessive Octavian was of him, but he also knew that Percy needed him. He didn't know what to do.

/break\

Flying all the way from San Francisco to New York with a chatty redhead chewing off his ear throughout the entire time was worth every minute of it to see Luke again. It had been nearly two months since Octavian last got to hold, kiss and fuck his boyfriend. Honestly, he regretted their 'break' on the Sibylline books that they hit about one and a half months ago. It had taken months to rebuild New Rome, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood. At any rate, all of that delayed the planned work on the Sibylline scrolls for too long that Octavian, Rachel and Ella had agreed on after the war. He was looking forward to the day they'd be done with those scrolls though. Or once Luke would finally agree to move to New Rome. After all, Luke was already twenty-five. A little too old to live at a summer camp all year round. Something was still holding Luke back though. Octavian suspected it to be the friends, the former rebels. Ethan and Alabaster more so than any other. Or at least that was the most Luke was willing to admit. The augur had a hunch that it wasn't the full truth, that there was something his boyfriend was hiding – but he didn't want to believe that.

Luke was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. When they first met, Octavian felt as though the future got brighter, as though taking over the world would be an easy task. The war ended and Octavian had to go back to pretending not to know about Greeks. The war ended and the rebels didn't win, which only left the option that Luke had died. For months, Octavian was hopeful. Hopeful that Luke had made it out alive, that he'd find Octavian, knowing that Octavian would do _anything_ to protect him. But when months came and went without a word, Octavian started to lose faith. He started to accept that the love of his life had died. The very first person to simply accept him, to enjoy his quirks and haughty attitude. What others saw as a reason to stay away from him, Luke found funny. It made the blonde Greek laugh. Luke liked him. Genuinely liked him. And Octavian worshiped him for that, he adored Luke for that. With Luke, Octavian finally felt like he had found his place in the world. He could – and wanted to – picture himself and Luke ruling the world together. But it just wasn't their fate after all and Octavian tried to accept that.

Coincidentally, Percy Jackson was dropped at his doorstep. Ironically, the boy didn't even remember himself – but Octavian did. Of course he did. He had been working closely with Luke during the Titan War, after all. And while Octavian put all the Roman cards on the table – Jason, Reyna, Hylla and the Amazons – Luke put all the Greek cards on the table – Percy, Nico, Thalia and the Huntresses. He remembered Luke talking about Percy a lot, expressing a certain interest in the son of Poseidon. Indirectly though. Octavian doubted Luke had even be aware of it, but for the augur it was easy to read between the lines when listening to his lover. Having Percy Jackson here, without his memories, seeing the boy who most likely had sabotaged Luke's plans and led to Luke's death, it infuriated him, it enraged him. It should have made him want to kill the boy. Well, it partially did. He sure didn't leave the impression that he _liked_ the Greek.

One thing Luke had said about Percy Jackson however did prove to be true. The boy was full of surprises (and had a great ass). Octavian was trying to punish Percy, trying to channel his anger and sadness into fucking Percy into the ground. It was a way of blowing off steam and of sampling what his lover had fawned over. He hadn't expected the loudmouthed goodie-two-shoes to be quite so docile and tame in bed, so greedy and wanton. As he laid in the temple with Percy in his arms, snoring peacefully after Octavian had fucked him into submission, Octavian seriously contemplated to keep the son of Poseidon to himself. Perhaps once Percy returned from the quest, Octavian could claim the Greek as his – a last reminder of Luke, in a way.

Things didn't turn out the way he imagined, of course. Percy had barely returned when the other Greeks came, invaded New Rome and nearly burned it to the ground before running off to fight the Giant War. And once that nuisance was taken care of, Octavian found himself forced to tag along to a bonfire with the Greeks. The last thing he wanted to do was visit the camp Luke had grown up at and lived. At least until he laid eyes on Luke – Luke Castellan, being alive, breathing, there. At first, Octavian had been shocked to see his lover, but after not too long, they ended up kissing passionately. Octavian had Luke back – _his_ Luke – and all else seemed forgotten, including that half-hatched plan of keeping Percy around. After all, there was no way he'd willingly chose to let Luke go again. Luke was the love of his life and he had him back, that was all that mattered.

"Aw, you're thinking about Luke again. You always get that dreamy expression on your face!"

"...I do not have a 'dreamy expression', Dare", snarled Octavian disturbed.

He turned to glare at Rachel. They were sitting in a taxi on their way to Camp Half-Blood and finally Octavian would get to see Luke again. Sure, Percy Jackson had lend his very faithful hellhound to Luke on various occasions to visit, but between the repairs on both ends and their respective duties with the translations and scripting of the Sibylline scrolls on top of all, the two blondes barely had time to sneak in a IM or two. Then again, both of them were quite capable of leading their own lives and they had seen that the spark had not disappeared in the nine months after Luke's supposedly death, so there was no _need_ to be in each other's pockets 24/7. However, it would be _nice_ to see Luke on a regular base. Maybe come home to his lover awaiting him.

That was the dream, anyway. Octavian's plan for a perfect future. Luke, moving in with Octavian in New Rome so the two could actually _be_ together. But so far, Luke had refused the augur. Saying he didn't want to abandon his cabin again, saying he couldn't leave the other former rebels behind, saying camp needed him as their leader. He used to be just that – quite similar to the Roman praetors, Camp Jupiter had been led by Luke and Annabeth. After Luke had turned, Percy had taken over his place as camp-leader and not that Luke was back to health and Annabeth was off to college, Luke had taken over Annabeth's spot. It was utterly frustrating, really.

So this little weekend vacation that Rachel and Octavian had gotten themselves, it would be spend trying to convince Luke once more. Surely the Greeks would be able to live on without Luke.

"Are you happy to spend the weekend with your three favorite Greeks?", asked Rachel teasingly.

"...Three?", echoed Octavian rather confused. "I'm well aware that you consider yourself important to me and forced me to accept you as my 'bestie', but... you still miscounted."

Rachel snickered as she heard Octavian use the word 'bestie'. "Luke, Percy, me. Three."

"However did Perseus end up on that list?", drawled Octavian with a disgusted face.

Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I know about your little... one-night-stand. Percy told me all about it. Seriously, he really did tell me _all_ about it. And for as long as I've known you, you keep staring at his ass like it's dessert and you didn't eat the main course so mommy forbade you to touch dessert. Mommy, in this case, being Luke. Right so far?"

"That was a very screwed analogy", sighed Octavian and massaged his temples.

"Point being: You want Percy, you can't have Percy because you got Luke", elaborated Rachel unimpressed, one eyebrow cocked. "Doesn't take Sherlock to figure that one out, really."

"I am not going to deny that Perseus has a... very alluring behind", admitted Octavian after a moment. "But mere sexual attraction does not even compete with what Luke and I have."

"Never said it was mere sexual attraction", chimed Rachel with a shit-eating grin. "That one-night-stand of yours triggered something. It made you care for Percy. You even ask about how he's doing when you talk to Luke. You tolerate him calling you 'Tavy'. You nearly gutted a camper alive when he snickered and also called you that after hearing Percy. You only allow Luke to call you 'Tav'."

"Perseus found a... loophole and I suppose that when he uses what brain he has for a change, that should be rewarded somehow", replied Octavian grumpily.

Which was true. Octavian had chided Percy the first time the son of Poseidon had picked up that nasty habit of Luke's and told him that Luke only got away with it because he was Octavian's lover and had 'taken Octavian's cock up the ass'. Percy had countered with 'Well, if that's the qualification for calling you embarrassing names, then I qualify too, because your dick had been up my ass too'. It was kind of hard to argue with that, especially while Luke was laying on the floor laughing.

"You _like_ him", huffed Rachel and rolled her eyes, annoyed by Octavian's denial.

Octavian opted to tune her out for the rest of the ride.

/break\

"I (a kiss interrupted them) missed (another kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth) you (a peck on the nose now) so, so, so (three kisses on his mouth, only short pecks though) much."

Luke ended it with a very long and very deep kiss, his arms around Octavian's neck and one of his legs hooked around Octavian's waist. Yes, Octavian was getting the message quite clearly. Chuckling into the kiss, Octavian laid his arms around Luke's waist, slowly slipping his hands down to cup his lover's ass. Luke groaned into the kiss, pressing himself closer to the augur.

"You've been training", hummed Octavian pleased, squeezing Luke's backside again.

"You've been working out too", smirked Luke, slowly running his hands down Octavian's front.

His fingers put pressure onto his boyfriend's sixpack, hunger in his dark blue eyes. Their lips met in another kiss and that one lasted until the gagging noises from the other children of Hermes got too loud. They parted long enough for Luke to throw a pillow at Cecil and glare at them.

"Get out if you can't stand the sight of this, because it's only going to get worse from here on out."

The children of Hermes fled their cabin like rats the sinking ship. Octavian smirked pleased and lifted Luke up by his ass to carry him over onto Luke's bed, where he came to rest between his Greek's legs. Luke willingly spread them and pulled Octavian into another kiss, hands running all over Octavian's body as though he was getting reacquainted with it.

"I missed you too, Lucas", admitted Octavian as he started trailing kisses down Luke's neck.

"I told you not to call me that, Tav", groaned the son of Hermes annoyed.

"And I told you not to call me _that_ ", countered Octavian. "So I guess we're even."

He smirked as he caught Luke's pulse and bit down hard, intend on leaving a mark. His hands sneaked beneath the disturbingly orange camp shirt, feeling the warm skin, tracing the scars.

"How was the flight?", asked Luke curiously, playing with the Roman's hair.

"Wonderful, aside from this annoying, chatty person seated next to me", sighed Octavian.

"That's what you get for letting Rachel force her way into your life", snickered Luke wickedly.

"I know", sighed Octavian exhausted. "It was the greatest mistake of my life..."

"Liar", snorted Luke, hitting Octavian's chest. "You like her. You like spending time with her. You like that the two of you can hold your intellectual conversations and play chess and whatever you bores do. Oh. Like drawing. Don't look so undignified, I _know_ you secretly sketch me while I'm sleeping, you creep. You also like that she's persistent and doesn't let you get away with shit, but still doesn't turn her back on you like all the others, mh?"

"...I dislike when you spend time with Chase", muttered Octavian with the slightest pout.

"Yeah, I guess Annie majoring in psychology and babbling on and on about it does rub off", chuckled Luke sheepishly. "Doesn't change that I'm right though, Tav."

"Would you shut up and just look gorgeous, please?", requested Octavian with a frown.

Luke grinned broadly and went on to strike a pose, causing Octavian to snort in amusement. The augur cunningly opened Luke's jeans and pulled them down, rolling his eyes as he saw his boyfriend had gone commando. Luke just smirked and winked at that. Rolling his eyes once more, but slower and with far more annoyance, Octavian got rid of his own shirt while Luke opened Octavian's pants to return the favor and pull them down. Shrugging out of said pants was a little more awkward, but it was worth the awkwardness once both of them were naked and back on the bed. Octavian licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the proud erection pointing his way. He knelt down between Luke's legs and licked slowly up the shaft to the head, making Luke gasp.

"Damn, fuck, it's been too long", complained Luke, fishing for the lube in his nightstand.

Octavian wrapped his lips around Luke and took as much in as he could before humming in agreement. The vibration only made it harder for Luke to concentrate on the task at hand. Find the bloody lube. When his fingers finally grasped the darn bottle, he sighed in relief and nearly threw it at Octavian's head. The Roman huffed and glared at his lover, who just shrugged and fell back onto the mattress, spreading his legs some more in indication. Octavian obeyed, spreading lube on his fingers and easing two in at once. Luke hissed out a curse, aiming a glare at Octavian. As though he wanted to apologize, Octavian traced the vein on the underside of Luke's cock with his tongue in just the right way. Luke sighed, ready to forgive nearly anything right now. Especially when Octavian added a second finger and went to search for Luke's prostate. The moment his lover hit it, Luke was practically ready to melt. Octavian fingering him and sucking him off was actually Luke's favorite so far. Closing his eyes, he pictured the one thing he'd imagine to be even better. Having Octavian actually _fucking_ him while Percy put those gorgeous lips of his to good use on Luke's cock. Or even better, fucking Percy while Octavian fucked him. With that mental image and the physical stimulation from the augur, Luke came hard and without a warning down Octavian's throat. The augur sputtered and grunted, glaring once more at his lover and this time, the apologetic look on Luke's face was actually genuine. Octavian released Luke's slowly softening dick from his lips and pulled his fingers out. Luke sighed disappointed at the loss and rolled over a bit, one arm laying lazily on his stomach, while motioning for Octavian to lay beside him with the other hand. Shaking his head and smirking like a shark, Octavian grabbed the bottle of lube once more.

"Oh, we're not quite done yet, darling", purred the Roman, looking like a predator.

"Mh...", mumbled Luke pleased and adjusted to be more comfortable for what was to come.

As soon as Octavian had his cock lubed up nicely did the augur position himself at the greedily gaping hole. He slowly pushed in, his eyes so intense as he stared at Luke. It always unnerved Luke as much as it made him happy, because he knew Octavian was being careful not to hurt him. Oh, they both loved rough sex, but Octavian always first made sure that Luke was well-prepared and wouldn't end up with internal injuries from the initial insertion. Grabbing Octavian's neck, Luke pulled him into a slow and deep kiss that lasted until Octavian was fully seated inside him. The taller blonde paused and broke their kiss to marvel at the beauty of Luke spread out beneath him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown from the aftermath of his own orgasm earlier.

"You look more gorgeous than I remember", mused Octavian, kissing along Luke's collarbone.

"I look healthier", offered Luke and bared his neck. "Percy's been forcing me to eat properly. I've let that slag in the... well... in the months he was gone and the months of the Giant War, when all I could do was... lay around helplessly and do nothing like a useless invalid..."

Octavian paused to look at Luke for a moment before trying to kiss the frown away. It was something that Luke had confided in him, how much the aftermath of the Titan War had hurt him. Not even the physical injuries that demanded many months of rehabilitation, but the psychological aspect of being tied to the bed while one of his best friends was _missing_ , being useless while his friends had go to war again – for the second time only less than a year after the Titan War had ended. The Giant War could have been Luke's chance to redeem himself, be a true hero, help his friends and protect his home, make up for the mistakes of the past. Instead, he was left feeling helpless, could only watch from the sidelines. That had done quite the number on Luke's mental health. That they had won the war had helped a little, because there hadn't even been any major losses – and what a ridiculously lucky turn of events, sending nine demigods into a _war_ and still winning without anyone actually dying. Getting Octavian back had helped far more, because the loss of his lover had weighted Luke down on top of all of that. Having Percy back had helped too, Octavian knew that. He knew how worried Luke had been in the months of Percy's abduction at the hands of Hera and he also knew how much Percy had helped Luke's healing process _before_ the abduction by said crazy goddess. Without Percy, things had come to a bit of a halt for Luke and Luke's mind had been focused on the worries and concerns for Percy. But the war was won and Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood and even though Percy was in dire need of support and help himself, he still went back to helping Luke heal. Octavian suspected that it was a mutual thing, because he doubted that Luke would just stand by and watch how broken the son of Poseidon was – something that was quite clear to see for anyone who was truly looking. Sadly enough, not many people were. Most who truly cared for Percy were gone to persuade their own futures and those that remained, as well as those who cared whenever they would be over for a visit, simply accepted Percy's fake smiles and assurances that things were fine.

"Perseus proves to be useful after all. What a surprise", whispered Octavian into Luke's ears.

"Don't be mean to the kitt—kid", huffed Luke, glaring up at Octavian.

Smirking down at the son of Hermes, Octavian decided to not push the topic and instead started moving. The rhythm was slow at first, drawing every thrust out for as long as possible to relish in the feeling of Luke's heat around him and the sound of those moans in his ears. Octavian's thrusts grew harder and faster when he felt himself growing more desperate for release himself.

"Would you like to come again?", inquired Octavian as he looked at Luke's half-hard cock.

"Naw", shrugged Luke, running his hands over Octavian's chest. "I had my fun. This is for you."

That aside, Luke didn't mind being a little aroused and just letting it pass. He enjoyed that from time to time, especially when it involved Octavian's cock inside him. Octavian grunted in acknowledgment as he fucked Luke even harder until climax hit him and he filled his trickster up with cum. Panting hard, Octavian rolled them over so he was spooning Luke and staying inside the son of Hermes. Luke hummed pleased and snuggled up to Octavian's chest.

"So, any plans for the weekend, Tav?", yawned Luke, snuggling into the pillows.

Octavian pulled the blanket up to cover them both in case the other children of Hermes would return. "I thought we could go and eat dinner in New York once we're ready to walk again. Maybe a picnic tomorrow for lunch, at the beach? I have to admit, I am a fan of a New York summer. But I'm afraid my evening is... already booked. Rachel had the _wonderful_ idea that while we're here, we should meet up with Chiron, Grace and di Angelo... I have no idea why. Well, at least I'll miss the bonfire. You know I'm not too fond of those... public gatherings..."

"You have to meet with them because Jason is the pontifex maximus and Nico is our version of Hermes. He's the one getting around the most, he's most capable of update the praetors, the Hunters, the Amazons", elaborated Luke, rolling his eyes at the augur. "Those books are going to leave a heavy impact, after all. And going to a 'public gathering' wouldn't kill you, Tav..."

"Yes, yes, that", sighed Octavian, making a dismissive hand-gesture. "At any rate, I fear that meeting is going to run late. I'm sorry, I would prefer to spend the entire day with you. Even if it would include one of your... bonfires with all the... singing and... chatting. I will make up for it on Sunday, however. You, me, Ethan and Alabaster are going to brunch together."

"It's okay", grinned Luke amused, knowing his blonde was secretly glad he had an excuse for missing the bonfire. "I'm not gonna be a clingy bitchy boyfriend who can't last a day without you. Besides, I can't have you abandoning your duties."

"I love you, Lucas", whispered Octavian against Luke's neck.

Luke blushed, with a pleased look on his face. "I love you too, Tav."

/break\

It had been nice going out to New York for dinner with Octavian and spending nearly all of Saturday with his boyfriend, making him feel like an actual adult again for a change. Sometimes, Luke forgot his own age, still living at camp and taking care of the little ones. He was supposed to go to college. He should be living with Octavian, leading an adult life. But he sill felt like he owed camp so much, had to make up for so much. Besides, he didn't want to abandon his little siblings again, neither did he want to leave Ethan and Alabaster and maybe most of all Percy behind. He would feel ungrateful if he'd just up and leave now that he was in a better place – both physically and mentally – while Percy still had quite some way to go. Luke just couldn't.

And in a way, it was probably good that Octavian was missing the bonfire. Chuckling softly, Luke wrapped one arm around the shaking son of Poseidon next to him to pull him closer. Sea-green eyes stared up at him, a slight blush dusting Percy's cheeks as he looked at Luke with utter adoration. Okay, yeah, Percy's crush on Luke was still there and it sure had grown stronger. Luke knew that. He wasn't stupid or blind, but he had Octavian so he desperately tried to ignore it.

"No idea why you keep forgetting your jacket, Perce", snorted Luke, pulling Percy closer.

"Guess I'm just... scatterbrained", whispered Percy apologetically.

Not that he was actually sorry, because he was very comfortable right there, cuddled up to Luke, as he was every bonfire because silly him 'forgot' his jacket while it was still rather chilly out in the evening. Percy snuggled up to Luke a little more, seeking the blonde's warmth.

"You're sneaky. That's what you are", muttered Luke beneath his breath.

Percy laughed and grinned up at Luke innocently. The evening could be so wonderful – being with Percy, Ethan and Alabaster at the bonfire, knowing he would be seeing Octavian later on too – but of course something had to go wrong. Some trick that Cecil and Lou were working on went 'boom'. A sulfurous stench rose on the stands, forcing many campers into a coughing fit.

Percy was hit far harder by it though, because he was caught in a flashback. The intense stench was just too much like Tartarus and his vision started to blur. The happy faces of his friends – well, right now annoyed because of Cecil and Lou – started to fade out and make way for the grimaces of the monsters in Tartarus, everything seemed to have darkened into shadows.

"Percy?", called Luke out, confused. "Perce, what's wrong? Percy, talk to me!"

The blonde tried to shake Percy out of his stupor, but Percy's eyes were just aimlessly staring ahead, breath coming out is short pants that already bordered in hyperventilation. Sea-green eyes started to dart around wildly, clearly paranoid. Luke opted to stop shaking Percy and instead gently cupped Percy's face, directing his gaze toward Luke, but Percy was clearly not seeing him.

"Talk to me, Percy. What's going on?", asked Luke before pausing. "Where are you?"

"T—T... Tartarus... the... smell... it's...", whispered Percy shakily.

Alabaster, concerned and curious, turned to grasp Percy's shoulder. Out of reflex, Percy nearly broke the brunette's arm. Ethan glared as he pulled his boyfriend out of harm's way, but Percy seemed to now consider both of them threats and nearly lunged at them. Luke's face screwed up as he grasped Percy around the waist and lifted him up, the son of Poseidon freezing up.

"Sh, it's alright, Percy. You're not in Tartarus, you're at Camp Half-Blood. You're safe", chanted Luke softly as he carried Percy away from the bonfire. "Everything is fine. You're safe, you're with me, Percy. We're at Camp Half-Blood. Look, we're at your cabin. No one will hurt you, Tartarus can't hurt you, he can't reach you. I'll protect you, you're safe. The war is _over_."

He kept chanting and rambling without a pause, all the while holding Percy close to himself as the two sat down together on Percy's bed. The ocean-scent should help comfort Percy and help getting him back. Luke grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them both, cocooning them in it.

"It's 2011, Percy, the war has been over for nearly a year", continued Luke softly. "You're safe."

The longer Luke talked and the longer they stayed in the cabin that smelt safe and like home and the sea, not like sulfur and Tartarus, the more Percy's breathing calmed down. By the time he found himself able to focus on his surroundings again, he felt incredibly exhausted. He was panting softly, but at least he could breath more easily now. His forehead was resting against Luke's chest and Luke had his arms wrapped tightly around Percy, anchoring him here.

"...Thanks, Luke...", whispered Percy after a while, fingers clawed into Luke's shirt.

"No problem, Perce", murmured Luke, running his fingers through Percy's hair. "You better?"

"Y—Yeah", sighed Percy. "It was... the smell... too much like..."

"It's alright, I get it", interrupted Luke before Percy could think too hard and send himself back into another flashback. "You want to stay here some, Perce?"

"No", mumbled Percy, shaking his head. "Can we go to your cabin...?"

Luke grinned a bit amused. "Sure, you gonna be able to walk?"

"I dunno", whispered Percy, turning large pleading eyes on Luke. "Carry me?"

Luke snorted and rolled his eyes. Percy really wasn't being subtle. He wasn't even _trying_ to be subtle. The son of Hermes froze up as it dawned of him. Percy was purposefully not being subtle. Because Percy was offering himself. Not... just for Luke though.

For one, because Percy was not a selfish, cruel person. He wouldn't try to get between a happy couple. Another was that Percy had already shown his interest in Octavian too – when he had _slept_ with Octavian and, according to Frank who Percy had confided in about this topic on the Argo II, Percy had been thinking about returning to New Rome and seeing where things with Octavian could lead. Clarisse had gotten this truth out of her Roman half-brother and she had burst into laughter and shared this with Luke, because she found it hilarious. Percy also regularly asked Luke about Octavian, how he was doing, how he was coping with Rachel and the books, how he was handling things. If Percy would want to be an affair, he'd not keep talking about Luke's boyfriend and even ask about their dates, would he? Though, as mentioned, Percy wasn't the type to be someone's affair because he'd never want to hurt anyone intentionally.

That left the only logical conclusion: Percy wanted in on their relationship.

"...You've lost weight", sighed Luke disappointed as he gathered Percy up in his arms. "Seriously. You're the one always telling _me_ to eat more. Be honest, have you been skipping meals?"

"I haven't, I swear", mumbled Percy, hiding his face in Luke's chest as the son of Hermes was carrying him out of his cabin and straight to the Hermes Cabin. "I just... I haven't been sleeping much these days. I'm having... a lot of nightmares lately..."

"I know. That's why you end up in my bed most the time", chuckled Luke fondly.

"Yeah, but...", started Percy, voice wavering a little unsure. "After I woke up from the nightmare and threw up everything my stomach had to give..."

Luke gritted his teeth as he entered his cabin. It was empty, just like the place outside. Everyone was at the bonfire, after all. Reaching his bed, Luke slowly sat down and pulled Percy along with him so the son of Poseidon was sitting on his lap, Luke still holding him tightly.

"You should have _told_ me", complained Luke displeased, chin resting on Percy's head.

"Why?", huffed Percy, glaring at the wall. "So you can drag me to Will _again_? There's only so much nagging anyone can bear, really. Even Nico fled again after a while."

"Nico fled because he was chasing Jason's ass", argued Luke teasingly.

"That too", agreed Percy and relaxed a little in Luke's arms.

"You still should have told me. You know I worry about you", sighed Luke disappointed.

"...I'm sorry", whispered Percy and averted his eyes again. "I... I just don't want to worry you so much. You were doing so much better these past weeks and I feared I'd just... drag you down again with my stupid drama. I don't..."

"Want to be a bother, yes", ended Luke and rolled his eyes. "And I told you you'd never be a bother to me, Percy. You're very important to me and I want you to get better, you hear me? Promise me to tell me stuff like this from now on. Promise me, Perseus!"

"Ew, don't call me that", complained Percy and wiggled his nose. "Only Tavy calls me that and that's already annoying enough... Fine, fine, I promise. Stop looking at me like that."

Luke grinned, the expression filled with a lot of fondness – too much, actually, because it confused Percy a lot. And then Luke cupped Percy's cheeks in that tender way, that was even more confusing.

"Percy", whispered the son of Hermes, his voice low. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

No. No it was not okay. It totally wasn't okay that Percy had been sucked into a parallel world where Luke wanted to kiss him! The universe was failing and Luke's face was so close and Percy closed his eyes, figuring maybe then he'd wake up from this bizarre dream. Didn't help. There were lips against his – soft, rough lips that kissed him and moved against his lips in an encouraging way. Percy was pretty sure his heart was going to burst, because Luke was kissing him.

Luke grinned into the kiss as he felt Percy practically melting in his embrace. The decision had been made. Percy needed the help and the support and apparently Luke alone wasn't enough, so he was going to rope Octavian into helping out too. Percy needed someone and he had chosen Luke and Octavian, so Luke decided that they were going to keep Percy. There really was no need to consult Octavian beforehand; there was no way his blonde was going to say no to that opportunity. Luke knew how much Octavian had enjoyed his shared night with Percy and that he still longed for the Sea Prince. Octavian wasn't going to miss out on getting _both_ Luke and Percy. And Percy needed an answer right now, Percy needed some reassurance and love.

"So this is what 'bonfire' means, yes? Snogging behind closed doors?"

Percy bolted away like he got burned, staring wide-eyed over at Octavian, who stood in the door, looking utterly unimpressed. The augur turned to lock eyes with Luke, one eyebrow raised. He wasn't angry, not even jealous. Merely inquisitive. After all, if Luke would be unfaithful, he'd hardly do so where they had agreed to meet once Octavian's meeting was over. In Luke's bed. No, something interesting was happening here at the moment and Octavian wanted to learn more.

"Yes", replied Luke with a cheeky grin, arms around Percy's waist to keep him in place.

"...I—I have no idea what's going on, honestly?", offered Percy, looking utterly confused.

Octavian grunted and rolled his eyes. "Stop it with the eyes, Perseus."

"Well, let me explain for everyone then", chimed Luke generously, patting the place next to him. "Come here, Tav. Let's all sit together. Since that's the end goal of all of this. Us being together." Octavian rolled his eyes once more, this time at Luke's dramatic ways, though he still obeyed and sat down next to Luke, staring curiously at the uncomfortable Percy. "See, things are actually pretty easy. Percy here has had a crush on me since he was twelve. Percy also slept with you last year. You and I are dating. One plus one plus one equals three. Makes sense, right?"

"...Not at all", argued Percy, frowning deeply.

Luke chuckled, caressing Percy's cheek. "You have feelings for me. You also have feelings for Tav. Tav and I are dating, so we really have feelings for each other. I... Come on, everything I've done for you and how much I've trusted you in the past nearly two years, it's really not that hard to guess that you're more than just a friend to me, Perce. And Tav is very much into you too. So..."

Percy was very busy blushing and gaping, while Octavian mulled it over. The thought had crossed his mind before, but only ever in passing. If he was being honest, he had never dared to think of it too much, because he doubted he deserved nice, pretty things. Luke alone was more than he would have ever hoped for. That Luke wanted Percy – wanted Percy _alongside_ Octavian, not _instead_ of Octavian – and that Luke wanted to make Percy part of their relationship, it was... perfect.

"Very well, what is your answer then, Perseus?", inquired Octavian, one eyebrow raised high.

"A—Answer? What... What was the question?", asked Percy confused and unsure.

"Dear gods, you will be the death of me", muttered Octavian beneath his breath before locking eyes with the Sea Prince. "Would you like to join Luke and me in our relationship?"

Luke actually felt bad for Percy as he looked at the son of Poseidon. Percy looked as though his brain had been fried and there were _error_ signs in his eyes. Sea-green eyes darted between Luke and Octavian, trying to asset the situation and figure out what was going on.

"Perce", whispered Luke softly, grasping Percy's chin to keep the Sea Prince focused on him. "I... love you. Staying here, at Camp Half-Blood, is... I don't want to leave you behind. Not just because I like you as a friend, but because I want to keep helping you and seeing you every day. I want to keep helping you, but I don't think that I alone can help you the way things are. I'm already spending the better part of my day with you, but it's apparently still not enough. Maybe together with Tav, we could help you properly. I want you to be ours, Percy. Do you want to be ours, Perce?"

Instead of answering, Percy turned to stare at Octavian doubtfully, causing the augur to huff offended. "Stop it with the eyes, Perseus. If the only thing I have to do to convince Lucas to move in with me is to also take you with me, I suppose I am willing to make that grand sacrifice."

"Octavian", hissed Luke with a glare.

Raising one eyebrow, Octavian looked from his lover to the upset Sea Prince, making the augur sigh again. "Okay, okay. So perhaps I do harbor... a certain interest in you. I wouldn't oppose to repeating our shared night. Multiple times. Ouch, why did you elbow me, Lucas?!"

"Say something nice. Something that doesn't make him feel like we want him as a sex-toy."

"He'd make a good sex-toy though", argued Octavian, running his eyes all over Percy's body in a shameless and nearly obscene way. "Very well, I may be interested in... getting to know you better. I admit that spending time with you is... not bad. And you're very entertaining."

"I guess we won't get anything better out of the stubborn bastard", sighed Luke and turned to Percy again. "Now it's your turn, come on. Tell us what you want, Perce."

Even though he was facing Luke, his eyes were focused on Octavian from the corners. Smirking amused, Luke tilted Percy head and adjusted him so the son of Poseidon was looking at Octavian fully. He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to keep him from bolting off.

"Come on, kitten", murmured Luke into Percy's ear. "Tell us what you want."

Percy blushed a lovely shade of rose-red at the nickname, making Octavian smirk in amusement. "I want... I want what we've been doing for months, all the holding and cuddling and comforting and being there for each other, but... with more? Like... kissing? And... Octavian? But... I dunno if Tavy is up for all the... emotional drama. I know you don't like drama, Tavy."

"I'm putting up with Lucas' drama and I have been quite involved with your drama through Lucas too", answered Octavian evenly as he reached out to cup Percy's right cheek. "Believe me, I can handle your drama too. As long as you don't expect _me_ to be as much of an emotional mess as the two of you are. I'm sure we will be able to... find an agreement."

"So... you... wouldn't mind... h—having me around?", asked Percy, unsure how to even phrase it.

"You proved to be... interesting in bed. I wouldn't mind exploring that some more", offered Octavian off-handedly. "I wouldn't mind seeing how docile you are in other aspects?"

"I'm not 'docile'", disagreed Percy with a scowl on his face. "I'm the untamed sea."

"Yeah, until someone offers you cuddles", teased Luke with a grin.

"Or pins you down and fucks your brains out", added Octavian casually.

There was an entirely new shade of red on Percy's cheeks as he glared at them both. "You're awful people. I think I changed my mind. I'm not some kitten, I'm a tiger!"

"Yeah, no", snorted Luke and leaned in to peck Percy's lips, causing the son of Poseidon to instantly go slack in his arms. "You're a sweet, little kitten. All you needed was a reason to stop being a tiger, someone you can trust enough to be a cute kitten with. You've had to fight all of your life, I think it's time you get to relax and be... happy. I'd like to be the one to make you happy. And I even promise to try and make Tav behave, mh? We'll be good to you, Perce."

"And if we're not, you're still free to dump us", added Octavian with a shrug. "It's not like we're going to force you into anything you're not willing to participate in, Perseus."

"...That was a curious way of phrasing it", hummed Percy and slowly got out of Luke's lap.

The son of Hermes huffed a little displeased, but when he noticed that Percy only got up to crawl over toward Octavian, Luke remained silent and opted to watch. Percy was kneeling between them, his feet still in Luke's lap and his hands on Octavian's thigh.

"Let's call Tav a not so vanilla lover", offered Luke, eyes fixated on Percy's ass that was pointing his way. "He likes to compensate for the loss of total control in real life by taking total control in the bedroom. He's... very dominant, as a fair warning."

"How dominant is 'very dominant'?", asked Percy, licking his lips slowly as he casually let his hand slip lower and lower. "Because when we had sex, I very much enjoyed... how you bossed me around and pinned me down and took charge, Tavy."

"Well then, look forward to more of that", smirked Octavian amused.

"Like I said, kitten", grinned Luke mischievously. "You may be a tiger, but only because you haven't found the right guy to _tame_ you yet. What do you say, let us tame you?"

"Not that _anyone_ expects you to turn into a timid, obedient and well-behaved person with _manners_ ", drawled Octavian mockingly. "You will always be a reckless loudmouth, Perseus." Octavian winced as he got elbowed by Luke again. "If you don't stop with this, you're in trouble, Lucas. What I meant however is that you may be an impertinent brat, but we want you to be our impertinent brat. After all, what is more fun than spanking an insolent little sub...?"

"Octavian, stop getting ahead of yourself", chided Luke annoyed, refraining from elbowing Octavian again. "We haven't even gotten him to agree to be our _boyfriend_."

"I'm just putting all cards on the table, Lucas", countered Octavian unimpressed. "I love you, but you're not exactly a sub, even though I had been looking for one when we met. I think that a sub would be the perfect addition to our relationship, considering your own dominant tendencies. I'm aware you'd like to top too from time to time."

"More than just 'from time to time', you stubborn bastard", muttered Luke beneath his breath.

"The point being", grunted Octavian loudly and pointedly. "That we're having an open conversation right now. We should use this to get everything out in the open. And I'm not saying that I will only accept him if he agrees to be our sub. I'm just saying that I would _like_ that. We can simply do this... romantic relationship thing, if the idea of submitting does not appeal to you at all."

"And...", interrupted Percy, looking up at Octavian from beneath his long lashes with the most innocent look possible. "And if I'd want to take this... slow? Step by step? Try... different things, maybe? And not... everything at once? Would... that be okay?"

"So... you're willing to try this? Seriously?", asked Luke stunned.

Percy turned to look over his shoulder at Luke with a coy and mischievous look. "Like you said, I need someone willing to _tame_ me. I've... been thinking about this before, to be honest. A—After my... thing with Tavy. Because I really did like the being bossed around and stuff. So, with Rachel's help, I did some research. And I gotta admit, it... it sounds interesting. I don't know if I'd really like it when doing _it_ , but I'd like to try it. It'd like to try this with you. If you'll have me and be... patient with me. Explain stuff to me and... and respect if it turns out I don't actually like it after all."

"Absolutely, Perseus", assured Octavian, caressing Percy's cheeks. "Like I said, we won't do anything that you're not comfortable with. Now, how comfortable would you be with a kiss?"

Percy grinned at him amused. "I think I'd be _very_ comfortable with that."

The son of Poseidon leaned in until their lips touched, Octavian resting one hand in Percy's neck to pull him even closer, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Luke leaned back to enjoy the show. He had spend a lot of time trying to picture what Octavian and Percy would look like together. Luke had to admit, it was even better than he had pictured. The kiss deepened even more and got borderline obscene as Octavian pulled Percy fully onto his lap, hands then easily slipping from Percy's waist to cup his ass. Percy gasped into the kiss, arms around Octavian's neck. Luke could feel how his pants got tighter around the crotch the longer he watched them.

"Yeah, okay, enough with the kissing", grunted the son of Hermes amused.

When the two parted, Percy was beautifully flushed, his lips swollen from the kiss. Octavian squeezed Percy's ass, making the Sea Prince yelp a little while Octavian just smirked pleased.

"I apologize, Lucas. It's... very hard to resist him", chuckled the augur.

"Tell me about it", snorted Luke as he scooted closer to them. "He's a damn tease. And he makes it _very_ easy to want to kiss him, hold him, grope him, ravish him."

"I saw that when I entered the cabin earlier", stated Octavian with one cocked eyebrow as he stared at Percy. "Couldn't even wait until I joined the party. He really _is_ tempting."

"Maybe you need to punish me for being so tempting", suggested Percy with a bright blush.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked from one blonde to the other. Percy could feel his cheeks heating up even more and he bit his lips hard, unsure. There was a lecherous smirk on Octavian's lips as he looked at Percy. Luke made a curious humming sound and got closer.

"You... sure about that, kitten?", asked Luke slowly. "We don't have to rush anything."

"I don't wanna 'rush' anything. I just wanna know what it feels like to be spanked. And I think the year long courting process was already long enough. You wanna wait until we do more than kissing for how long? Another year? I can _see_ the bulge in your pants, Luke", replied Percy honestly.

"He has a point, Lucas", smirked Octavian, patting Percy's ass in a praising manner. "And why not? That way, we can test things out a little already, mh?"

"I totally agree with Tavy", grinned Percy cheekily. "So, you're out-voted, Luke. Sorry."

Luke snorted and shook his head. "You're not sorry at all. But believe me, you will be. You're not gonna be able to sit tomorrow if you want Tav to spank you."

"Well...", said Percy slowly. "Then I guess we have to spend all of tomorrow in bed, mh?"

"There was supposed to be a brunch with E and Al", stated Luke with a frown. "I guess they won't be too sad if we cancel in favor of enjoying our new boyfriend, right?"

"They will be thoroughly devastated", drawled Octavian dryly.

"There you go. One day, entirely spend in bed", declared Luke amused. "Now, before Tav does anything, you need to know the safeword we usually use, so you can say when it gets too much or you get uncomfortable and realize it's not how you pictured it, yeah? Our safeword is 'Olympus'."

"Olympus. Yeah, sure, that's easy to remember", nodded Percy. "Okay."

"Very well", stated Octavian and adjusted himself. "Then come here, on my lap, and let me punish you for being such a seductive little tease, Perseus."

With a grin that would match the Cheshire cat did Percy practically leap onto Octavian's lap. Luke snorted amused and reached out to ruffle Percy's hair. The younger demigod looked up at him with a grin, wiggling his ass a little to tease Octavian, who just snorted at that.

"Oh, if there is one person who deserves a spanking, it really is you, you insolent brat", chuckled Octaviah fondly, patting Percy's butt. "Okay, we're going with fifteen for now, mh?"

"Aw, you're being soft on him", cooed Luke teasingly, grinning at the other blonde.

"It's his first time, we wouldn't want to overwhelm him", huffed Octavian annoyed.

"Are we getting started any time soon, or are you too busy babbling?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Cheeky brat", chided Octavian, clapping Percy's butt with a little more force. "Well now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, fifteen, okay, safeword Olympus. Now get too it!"

Luke laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Percy softly. Their Sea Prince was cute and silly and pretty much perfect, even though he was broken and sad and suffering from PTSD. All of that didn't make him any less perfect, not to Luke. Percy jumped slightly and yelped into their kiss as Octavian placed the first slap. Luke looked up to glare at Octavian, who just shrugged.

"Don't make him forget about my presence with that mouth of yours", smirked Octavian.

"How about we put that cute little mouth of yours to other use then, kitten?", suggested Luke.

The trickster wiggled his eyebrows and opened his pants to push them down. His cock sprang forth from the confinement and Luke positioned himself in front of Percy's face. The son of Poseidon raised one eyebrow in amusement before licking his lips. Octavian's next slap was with a little more force and knocked Percy forward a little. Opening his mouth, Percy happily took Luke's length in. Luke groaned pleased, fingers clawing into Percy's fluffy hair. Luke's moans and the sound of Octavian's hand hitting Percy's butt echoed throughout the cabin. Octavian was already rock-hard himself as he placed spank after spank on the firm, perfectly shaped ass, watching it juggle and hearing the strangled moans from Percy around his mouthful of cock. This was better than anticipated. Octavian has had a hunch before, that Percy would enjoy a little rough play, maybe being tied down, but that Percy was truly willing to give it a try, it completed their relationship. Yes, Octavian loved Luke very dearly, but even though Luke let Octavian take charge in bed, Luke wasn't a sub. And Luke also enjoyed topping too. The problem was that Octavian himself was not even remotely fond of being on the receiving end during sex. He knew that from the first time Luke had topped him and even though he occasionally bottomed for Luke whenever the trickster used his blasted puppy eyes, he would prefer to have a Percy he could sacrifice to Luke in those cases.

"Naughty, naughty little kitten", hummed Octavian amused as he put more force into his hits.

"That he is", agreed Luke with a groan and pulled out of Percy's mouth. "Shit. Don't want to finish in that hole of yours, kitten. What do you say, we have some more... fun after your punishment?"

"Mh, to praise the naughty kitten for taking his punishment so well", suggested Octavian.

"Yes, please", moaned Percy before wincing upon a rather harsh spank. "I'm all in for getting a treat after this. Or... maybe... two treats? Depending on how much you wanna reward me?"

He turned his begging kitten eyes on Luke, knowing the trickster would literally lay the world down to his feet when faced with those. Luke's dark blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Octavian intrigued.

"Whatever our kitten wants", sighed Octavian in surrender.

"Meow!", declared Percy with the largest, cheekiest grin.

"Whatever did I get myself into here?", muttered Octavian and shook his head.

"Lots and lots of fun", replied Luke simply. "Now hurry and finish up."

Octavian grunted in agreement and placed the last four spanks fast-paced in a row. Percy whimpered softly, feeling rather sore at this point, his butt pulsing and aching. Octavian patted his ass in a praising manner before adjusting the Sea Prince on his lap to properly sit there. Percy winced as his freshly spanked butt was placed to sit on Octavian's lap.

"You did very good for your first time, Perseus", praised Octavian, kissing Percy's forehead.

"Yeah, you did, kitten", agreed Luke, kissing Percy's cheek softly. "Good little kitten."

Percy blushed under their praise and tender caresses, preening a little. "So... do I get a treat now?"

Octavian snorted and caressed Percy's cheek in a tender way. "What kind of treat would you like?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about sex since you and I, well... And I want _more_ of it", said Percy.

"...Are you telling me that I was your first time?", asked Octavian honestly stunned.

Percy blushed, glared and shrugged. "I was sixteen and there was a lot of war going on around the time. Yeah, I was a virgin. And yeah, you were the only one so far."

"Poor little kitten is horny, mh?", grinned Luke teasingly and kissed Percy again. "Naked. Now."

Octavian and Percy were more than eager to obey. Luke smirked to himself as he shrugged out of his shirt, his eyes taking in the beauty of Percy Jackson all naked. He licked his lips in hunger.

"Now, how do you want this to happen, Perseus? You call the shots tonight", asked Octavian.

"I want both of you", declared Percy with wide eyes. "Like, at the same time, please."

"...What do you... mean? One here and the other there?", asked Luke confused, slapping Percy's ass softly at 'here' and traced Percy's lips at 'there'. "Or... one here and one there?"

This time, Luke tapped ass again at 'here' and grabbed Percy's crotch at 'there'. Percy groaned softly, leaning heavily against the trickster, fingers clawed into Luke's shoulders. Octavian watched curiously, one eyebrow raised as his eyes trailed to the brightly red butt.

"Both...", drawled Percy and grabbed both Luke's hands to place them on his ass. "Here."

"...Are you serious?", asked Luke, eyebrows meeting his hairline.

"I saw it in one of Rachel's porns. It looked awesome", grinned Percy broadly. "Wanna try it."

"I'm not even going to ask why you're watching porn with Dare", sighed Octavian, shaking his head. "But if you're sure about this, I'd be more than glad to share your hole with Lucas." He turned toward his blonde lover questioningly. "Why don't you prepare the feisty kitten while I go and fetch another... supply for this? I promise, I will be right back."

He pecked both their lips before grabbing his clothes and heading out. Percy pouted a little as he stared after the augur. He didn't get to pout for too long because Luke suddenly had his tongue down Percy's throat and was using his hands on Percy's ass to squeeze the sore butt tightly. Percy moaned into their kiss as the trickster kept kneading Percy's behind.

"Let's get you prepped for the two of us", whispered Luke against Percy's lips.

Luke laid Percy out on his bed and reached for the lube in his nightstand. Getting his own cock nicely slick, he then put his lube-slick fingers to good use at Percy's hole. Percy groaned relieved as two fingers entered him and started scissoring him. The Sea Prince arched his back when Luke rubbed his prostate just the right way. Luke captured a moan with his lips.

"Gorgeous little kitten", whispered Luke hungrily, biting Percy's neck.

"W—Why do you keep calling me that?", complained the embarrassed Sea Prince.

"Because you are", stated Luke casually, adding a second finger. "You're a little kitten. The way you curl up in my lap, the way you twist yourself into the direction of the sun when you lay at the beach, how happy you get when you get a patting or a ruffling of your hair. All you're missing are the ears and the tail, Perce. And maybe the collar. Definitely the collar."

Percy blushed brightly but didn't object. Luke pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at the now loosened hole. He figured the best way to prepare Percy for a doubling was to fuck him. And then there was the matter of Luke wanting to enjoy Percy's tightness all to himself too. The Sea Prince had already made such cute noises at being fingered, the way he arched his back and blushed and moaned had been utterly adorable. Grabbing Percy's thighs bruisingly tight, Luke pushed deeper and deeper into the tight Sea Prince. Both groaned blissfully once Luke was balls-deep inside Percy. The trickster paused, using the time to kiss Percy deeply before trailing kisses down to the Sea Prince's torso, where he greedily licked and nibbled the pink perky nipples. Once again, Percy arched his back into the touch. Luke started a slow, steady rhythm of lazy thrusts. He didn't want to get himself too excited since he wanted to finish together with Octavian, but he still wanted to enjoy this thoroughly. After not too long did Octavian return and instantly shed his clothes again. Luke smirked as he saw what exactly Octavian had gotten – nectar. Since the spanking alone would leave Percy sore, but being doubled? After his last intercourse had been nearly a year ago...? Better safe than sound. Others probably wouldn't believe it, but Octavian was actually a very considerate and caring lover. Once he deemed someone worthy of his attention, he actually cared a lot. It were those he didn't see worthy that he treated like shit.

"You wanna join me, Tav?", offered Luke with a large grin. "C'mere, kitten."

Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, allowing the older demigod to pull him up and close. Octavian lined up behind Percy, taking the lube to get his own dick wet enough before slowly easing himself in beside Luke. Percy whimpered at the stretch, leaning his head back against Octavian's shoulder. The augur leaned down to kiss Percy's neck soothingly.

"Sh, relax, Perseus", urged Octavian softly, grasping Percy's thighs.

Luke was holding onto Percy's waist, both blondes keeping their Sea Prince stable between them until Percy had adjusted to the full feeling of two cocks inside of him. As soon as he nodded jerkily did his two blondes pull out slowly before thrusting in again. Percy whimpered as his prostate got hit by two cocks. Luke and Octavian opted to mix it up a little, sometimes both pulling out at once, sometimes taking turn, one thrusting in and the other pulling out. It was slowly driving Percy insane and it got worse when Luke grasped Percy's cock to jerk him off.

"S—Shit", hissed Percy below his breath as he came way too soon, too overwhelmed.

He was positively seeing stars as his two new boyfriends kept fucking him hard throughout his own orgasm. Luke and Octavian made sure to hit Percy's prostate as often as possible, both relishing in this unique feeling of being so close together while being inside their third lover. The two blondes met in a passionate kiss over Percy's shoulder just as they both came inside their Sea Prince. Percy whimpered at all the cum flooding his insides, though he surely wasn't complaining.

"...Well, that's what I call a show. And here you kept denying that Percy is your boyfriend, bro."

Percy froze up between his blonde, eyes ridiculously wide. Luke was too exhausted to really care, not even as more voices snickered in the background. Octavian however did not appreciate _anyone_ seeing his lovers naked and in such a state, so he turned his most vicious glare at Cecil, Connor and Travis. The three sons of Hermes fell silent and stared at at Octavian like prey at the hunter.

"Get. _Out_ ", growled the Roman viciously. "Or I will gut you for my next augury."

Percy, utterly embarrassed, tried to hide his face in Luke's chest, who all too willingly wrapped his arms possessively around his younger lover. Octavian watched with satisfaction how the three younger tricksters scattered and fled their own cabin. Pleased that the demigods still feared him, Octavian slowly lowered his lovers onto the small bed, all three cramped together, the two blondes still inside Percy. The Sea Prince looked rather happy with this though as he snuggled up to both.

"We should have moved this to the entirely empty Poseidon Cabin before anything happened", mused Luke, playing with Percy's hair. "Now that we have all that possible privacy..."

"What can I say, I wanted you right then and now", hummed Percy with a sheepish grin. "And... I kind of forgot that you share your cabin with a lot of siblings... Sorry about that."

"You are too seductive to be good for any of us", sighed Octavian and shook his head. "I do however know a place where we would have as much privacy as possible. I have a gorgeous, large apartment in New Rome that just begs for some company."

"I guess... my main reason for denying your request before... is currently stuck between us", hummed Luke, getting lost in Percy's eyes. "What do you say? Move to New Rome with us? You had plans of moving there anyway, since you graduated high school and are now due to attend college too. You were thinking about New Rome for that. We could... live together. You, me, Tav."

"Would... that really be okay?", asked Percy with a frown, looking at Octavian.

"If it's what you'd want too, yes", confirmed Octavian, kissing Percy very softly. "I wanted for Lucas to move in with me for months now. If it's too rushed for you, I would understand."

Percy wiggled his nose and shrugged slowly. "I dunno. I mean... I want a new start. I'm so done with high school and with New York and... maybe... even with camp. New Rome would be a good thing. And... And... I like this. With the two of you. I know that whenever I'm with Luke, I'm... better. So living with him would be nice. And living with you would help the two of us to get to know each other better fast, right? Since it's pretty clear you and I have more connection to Luke than to each other. I'd... I'd like to give it a try. The worst that happens is that it doesn't work out and then, I guess, Frank, Hazel and Leo would still let me crash with them and we'd be together without living together. But I'd like to try it. Yeah. Trying sounds good."

"Very well, Perseus", nodded Octavian pleased, kissing the back of Percy's neck.

Luke hummed in agreement, grabbing the blanket to wrap it around all three of them so they were covered up. After all, his brothers would soon return for the night. Not even Octavian's death-glare would keep them from returning to their own beds to sleep in.

"...He already fell asleep, huh?", asked Luke fondly as he turned to Percy.

"Well, we did exhaust him quite a lot", smirked Octavian proudly.

"So, brunch tomorrow morning...?", mused Luke with a frown.

"Depending on what Perseus wishes to do, but if you truly agree to move in with me, I wouldn't want to take the time with your best friends away from you", offered Octavian reluctantly.

"I'm pretty sure I can sway him", grinned Luke.

The son of Hermes took the nectar to slowly smear it over Percy's lips. Even in his sleep did Percy start lapping at the sweet stuff like a kitten. Damn, their new lover was ridiculously cute. Luke smiled pleased and kissed Percy's nose before adding just a little bit more nectar.

/break\

Percy hadn't exactly pictured his first date with his boyfriends to be a double-date featuring Ethan and Alabaster. Then again, he also hadn't expected to first of all get spanked and doubled by his new boyfriends before their first date. They weren't doing everything in the order it was supposed to be done. But that was okay. They weren't exactly a usual couple, so why should they do things in a usual way? He grinned pleased as he looked up at Octavian from beneath his long lashes.

"What are you looking at me like that for, Perseus?", inquired Octavian suspiciously.

Percy, sitting between his blondes, smiled in the most innocent way. "Will you get me more salmon, please? I'm still _really_ sore from last night and I can't walk all the way to the buffet! Please?"

He used his patented kitten eyes of doom on the augur until Octavian got up with a heavy sigh. But before he left, he placed a kiss on the corner of Percy's mouth. Luke snickered amused and placed a hand on Percy's thigh to get his boyfriend's attention. The moment Percy turned toward the son of Hermes, his lips were captured in a soft and slow kiss. Percy looked dazed by the time they parted.

"You're so cute when you manipulate Tav, kitten", snickered Luke, pecking Percy's lips once more.

"I did not manipulate him!", huffed Percy with a pout. "I'm just still really sore and you promised that if I'd be willing to spend today outside of bed, you'd make it as comfortable for me as possible."

"I did", agreed Luke amused, kissing Percy's nose. "I'll go and get you another orange juice, yours is nearly empty. You, just stay here and be comfortable, kitten."

"Thank you", chimed Percy happily, grinning up at his trickster.

Alabaster snorted audibly and gave Percy a pointed glare across the table. Percy shifted a little uncomfortably at that. Ethan wrapped one arm around Alabaster's shoulder, nudging him.

"Behave yourself, Ally", warned Ethan softly.

"I didn't say a thing", argued Alabaster. "It's just ridiculous how whipped those two are already."

"And there you go, saying something after all", chuckled Ethan and shook his head.

"I... don't know why, but they do everything I say", whispered Percy unsure, eyes darting over to Octavian and Luke who were both at the buffet. "They already did yesterday, when we got together. And this morning still, in the shower and while getting ready and now too..."

"Because they're very much in love with you and spend like nearly a year – well, in Luke's case more like two years – trying to make you theirs. Now that you are, they try be as proper and good as possible to make you stay with them", explained Ethan patiently.

"L—Love, huh?", whispered Percy with a shy and dorky smile. "I mean, I didn't... I thought... You sure about this? That... You really think they're that desperate to... keep me around?"

"Yes, you dork", snorted Alabaster and rolled his eyes. "They're totally head over heels for you."

"What... could I... do for them, in return?", asked Percy doubtfully. "To show them that I love them too and that I mean to stay with them? That... being with them makes me happy too?"

"I wouldn't know", shrugged Ethan. "What do you think would show them?"

"We—ell...", drawled Percy and wiggled his nose before grinning mischievously. "I got an idea."

He leaned over to whisper with Ethan and Alabaster, which got Luke's worried attention. He hoped Ethan and his witch-boy weren't putting silly thoughts into his kitten's head. Percy was so easily swayed, it was too easy putting doubt into Percy's mind, especially so doubt concerning himself.

"Don't look so worried", chided Octavian, redirecting Luke's attention over to the buffet. "He will be fine. He's feisty and you know that. Now help me. He said salmon, but do you think he wishes for anything more? I do know he likes bacon and eggs. And pancakes."

"Strawberries", grinned Luke. "They even got blueberries. You know how he's about blue stuff."

Octavian snorted and put a heap of blueberries onto the plate. Once the plate was full, the two blondes returned to their table. The glass of orange juice nearly slipped out of Luke's hand when they reached their places. Wide, dark-blue eyes stared incredulously at Percy.

"W—What happened to you?!", asked the son of Hermes a bit high pitched.

The velvety black ears twitched and went flat against Percy's skull as he stared up at Luke worried. "You... don't like it then? I thought you may like it, since you always call me kitten..."

Luke made a slightly squeaky noise as he sat back down next to Percy and put the glass down. He could hear the snickering coming from Ethan and Alabaster, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Cautiously, he reached out to touch the soft cat-ears poking out between Percy's hair. They twitched again. Octavian all the while paid more attention to the long, fluffy kitten-tail, running his fingers through the very soft fur and cautiously caressing it, mindful not to hurt Percy.

"...I call you kitten and you figure 'let's get magicked into a catboy!'?", asked Luke dumbfounded.

"Stop it, Luke", chided Ethan with a glare. "Percy wanted to do something nice for you guys since you're literally at his beck and call ever since you got together yesterday. He feared he'd seem ungrateful or something. He wanted to assure you that he's here to stay and you don't need to go through all the trouble to show him how great you are. He knows that already."

Percy blushed ridiculously bright at Ethan's words, while Luke and Octavian exchanged a meaningful look. After Octavian's confirming nod, Luke cupped Percy's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Percy hummed contently – actually, no, he was positively purring, his tail whipping back and forth. Octavian smirked amused as he watched the tail curiously.

"You're freaking adorable, Perce", whispered Luke against Percy's lips. "That really wasn't necessary, love. N—Not that we're ungrateful. It _really_ suits you and it's quite the turn-on."

"So... you want me to keep them?", asked Percy softly, licking his lips.

" _Yes_ ", hissed Luke possessively. "Yes, please, kitten. You're so adorable, my little kitten."

" _Our_ little kitten", corrected Octavian with a glare, kissing Percy's neck.

"G—Guys, people are _looking_ ", hissed Percy embarrassed.

"Because you must look like a cosplayer to them through the Mist", offered Ethan amused.

"Now, how about we continue with breakfast?", offered Octavian, pushing Percy's plate onto his place. "There you go... _kitten_. I brought you your salmon. And a few other treats."

"Thanks", grinned Percy with a faint blush. "That's... sweet of you."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes", chuckled Luke teasingly. "Being nice and sweet and all."

"I could get used to that", stated Percy mischievously.

"You really should, if you plan on moving in with us", said Octavian offhandedly.

"You... what?", asked Alabaster stunned, staring wide-eyed.

"Tav had been trying to convince me for months and since Perce wants to start college, college in New Rome seems like the safest solution. It'd be a good new start for us both", explained Luke.

"So you're truly leaving camp behind?", inquired Ethan skeptically.

"I've been thinking", interrupted Octavian, one eyebrow raised. "The two of you are a few years over the average summer camp resident too. I understand you've been kept... busy since the return after the Titan War, but perhaps now is the time to move on for you too."

"You want us to come to New Rome, don't you?", chuckled Ethan.

"You stayed at camp because you were trying to redeem yourselves, building cabins for your half-siblings, helping out during the Giant War, helping rebuild things after the Giant War. But repairs have concluded a few months ago now, everything has settled into a calm, normal routine again and you two are too old to still live at a summer camp", pointed Octavian out, shrugging a bit.

"...I guess Lou would be a good cabin-head", muttered Alabaster beneath his breath. "She's doing fine and she got Cecil, Solace and di Angelo who got her back..."

Luke smiled over at Octavian. Silly augur, he'd do anything to make his lovers more comfortable. But yes, having Ethan and Alabaster would help him immensely in transitioning. All the strangers, the new surroundings, the new _task_. He hadn't attended a proper kind of school since elementary school. Going to college now? It was a bit of a scary thought, really. Annabeth and Piper were attending college in New Rome too, but having Ethan and Alabaster too would make Luke feel somewhat better about things. Luke grasped Percy's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Guess we're really going to do this, huh?", whispered Luke softly.

"Guess we are", agreed Percy, kitten-ear twitching in excitement.

/break\

Sally and Paul had taken the news far better than Percy had feared. After having vanished for months and having fought two wars, he thought his mom would be against him moving to the other end of the US, but apparently she had been even more worried how he seemed so stuck in his life. This, she took as him moving forward, continuing his life instead of letting it pass him while he kept dwelling on the past and focusing on his internal pain. She was glad that he felt up to living again. And Percy himself was just as glad. Finally, he had a shot at happiness.

"Are you going to stand there and stare into the horizon all day, or are you going to help unload everything?", called Octavian out annoyed, tugging a little at Percy's tail.

Percy hissed at him and glared. "I told you not to do that, Tavy!"

As he whirled around, the silver bell on his blue collar chimed softly, making Octavian grin. "And I told you to _help_ and not daydream. There's still a lot to do and the day won't last forever. I had plans to watch _Game of Thrones_ tonight. For that, we'd be done before tonight."

"...Something tells me you've been rooting for Geoffrey", muttered Percy beneath his breath.

Octavian glared pointedly after Percy as the son of Poseidon finally proceeded to carry in his own box. Ethan and Alabaster snickered as they patted Octavian on the back before passing him too. When he had suggested that Ethan and Alabaster should move to New Rome too, Octavian hadn't meant for them to move in with _him_. But somehow things had gotten away from him there.

"Don't look so grumpy, Octavian", chided Rachel as she looked out the kitchen window. "Come on, help up. I can hear Luke cussing even down here. He's clearly in over his head with your new bed. I still vote for us to call Leo over so he can help. He's good at building stuff."

"It's an IKEA bed, not a warship. I'm sure we will manage without the most annoying tinkerer to ever grace the Earth", sighed the augur exhausted. "There are enough people in _my_ house already."

"Oh honey, this stopped being 'your house' when I moved in", snickered Rachel amused. "And it sure as Hades isn't anymore. You need to get used to that fact, Octavian."

Octavian heaved a long-suffering sigh and continued on his way into his house. Back after the Giant War, Rachel had been forced upon him – as a chaperone too, to make sure Octavian would 'behave' himself, while they would translate the Sibylline scrolls together and document them. After all, the augur had a luxurious house. It came with his family being one of the biggest money givers New Rome had. Of course Octavian had to show off the Simmons family name.

"Hello, love. How are you doing?", asked Octavian as he entered his bedroom.

"What's it look like?", huffed Luke annoyed, not looking up from the large bed.

"Let me help you", offered Octavian and plunged down next to Luke.

His second spare bedroom was being turned into Ethan and Alabaster's room, while Luke and Octavian were busy configuring Octavian's bedroom to fit three. About half an hour after Octavian joined Luke, Percy entered the bedroom and looking curiously at the blondes.

"Oh. You're nearly done. That's nice. Rach and I made sandwiches, here", offered Percy.

He sat down between his blondes, placing the plate of sandwiches on his own lap and grinning from Luke to Octavian. Octavian reached out to pat Percy's head between the ears in an absentminded praise, causing the catboy to purr pleased. They had agreed to see how comfortable Percy was with his new trades, but at this point, Percy had grown to love his heightened senses and sharper reflexes – he enjoyed that he now repeatedly knocked Clarisse down on her arse in the arena. He subconsciously wrapped his tail around Luke's waist as the three started eating. Luke smirked and nudged the bell on Percy's collar. The son of Poseidon enjoyed sneaking up on them and startling them a little too much, so Luke and Octavian had bought him a pretty blue collar with a silver bell after a week of Percy being a catboy. It had been meant as a bit of a joke, but the way Percy had blushed and willingly accepted it had made them rethink that.

"You going to be okay living with E, Al and Rachel too?", asked Luke slowly. "It's a bit more than just living with Tav and me. And sure a lot of more people than you're used to."

"I guess it'll be alright", shrugged Percy with a small grin, snuggling up to Octavian as the augur continued caressing him between his cat-ears. "I've always felt... lonely in my cabin. I think it'll be nice, living with the others and with you two. I'm just... happy to be here."

/break\

And oh, he truly was happy to be there. They all ate together, joked together, gathered in the living room for movie-nights. He attended a few classes with Piper, some with Rachel and some even with Leo and Frank. And at night, when he went to bed, he found himself cuddled up to both Luke and Octavian. Like right now. It was a lazy Friday morning about two months into Percy and Luke living in New Rome, Percy didn't have any classes at all and Luke's classes didn't start until noon. Which translated to all three of them still being in bed contently. Percy blinked sluggishly, peeking up at Octavian, who was laying in the middle, with Percy at his right and Luke at his left. Luke grinned over at Percy and winked, one finger pressed against his lips to indicate for Percy to stay silent as to not wake Octavian. Their augur had been busy with the Sibylline prophecies until way past midnight yesterday, arguing with Rachel the entire time. Luke leaned over to kiss Percy.

"Morning, kitten", whispered Luke against his lips, barely audible. "Any plans today?"

"Yeah. First, cuddling with my boyfriends, then making pancakes for us for breakfast, meeting up with Piper and Leo for our study group and who knows what the evening brings?", answered Percy.

"I do hope the evening brings me the two of you, naked and spread out on the bed", offered Octavian as he yawned widely. "Good morning, darlings."

"Morning", chimed Luke and Percy, both kissing one of Octavian's cheeks.

Octavian smirked, pulling his two mischief makers closer, enjoying their closeness and warmth.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Next update will be on Saturday, another request I have had laying around for a long time about astronaut!Nico crash-landing on the home-planet of alien!Percy!


End file.
